A Mutant's Angel
by Destiny Xavier16
Summary: His hand held my own as he helped me stand after my fall. He looked into my eyes and asked, "Are you all right?" Castiel/OC; Logan as a guardian and Professor X as OC's parent.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

This wasn't so bad. Maybe this new school was going to be fun. Hi, I am Lacey Xavier. I am sixteen years old and a junior in high school. I am also a new student at Sweet Amoris High School. I am from New York and my father thought it would be best for me to be around normal people; by that, he means people who aren't mutants.

I've lived around mutants my entire life. My father is one as well, but I think he's the best mutant ever! Anyway, I was raised to love both mutants AND humans, but Mr. Erik seems to think that mutants are the supreme race and that the humans should all die. Reminds me of Hitler's theory… Anyway, my father enrolled me here in town and Uncle Logan will be watching over me while I am here… please help me.

We pulled up to our house: it's a two story, creamed colored house with rose bushes in the front yard. Trees can be seen in the back yard and the fence is painted red. I got out of the moving van and smiled up at the house. A new, secret life… no one knew who I was…

"Hey, Kid, mind helping us?" Uncle Logan asked, also getting out of the van.

Uncle Logan is part of my father's team of mutants he goes by the name Wolverine. He had dark blue hair that looks black in certain lights and brown eyes. He stands about 5'3 or 5'4 and is very muscular. He wears a blue t-shirts, denim jeans, and brown cowboy boots. He also wears a tan jacket that he rolls up to his elbows and a brown cowboy hat.

"Coming!" I smiled and went to help unload the van.

After a few hours, the movers left and I was collapsed on the couch with Uncle Logan. I was resting my head on his lap and he was playing with my curly hair. "You know, your hair really is strawberry blond," he said, stroking my hair. "The red goes well with your brown eyes, too."

"I don't know…" I whispered, not really caring.

"Okay, what's up with you?" he asked, touching my shoulder.

"I start a new school tomorrow…" I whispered. "I guess I am a little…"

"Scared?" he offered.

"Yeah… this school is full of kids different from me. What if no one likes me? What if they find out I'm a mutant?" I asked, sitting up and looking straight at Logan. "What if I like someone? What if they like me back?"

"Lacey, you're going to be fine. You're related to Charles Xavier, Comet. There isn't anything you can't do. Besides, people always flock you because you're cute." He started to tickle me.

Comet… my childhood name and my codename in the X-Men. I have the ability to have blue flaming balls of ice appear in my hands and shot them at people. Logan was the one who gave me my name. He was my babysitter when I was young after all.

Smiling, I hugged him and said, "I'm going to head up to bed. Good night, Logan."

"Sleep well, Lacey." He replied, opening a beer and opening the newspaper.

Entering my room, I found that my father had painted it a calming gray color with blue and purple sparkles all over. The window seat was decorated with my stuffed animals from home and my space bedding was on my bed. A black Victorian desk was set up for me, my school books, supplies and new backpack was ready for tomorrow.

I walked over to the closet and pulled out a dark red blouse, black jeans and black flats; setting them on my desk with my school supplies. My enrollment papers were ready, as well as my photo ID card and my $25 enrollment fee. I changed into my blue flannel pants and a white tank top and climbed into bed, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up at 6:45. I quickly showered and got ready for school, grabbing my backpack and jean jacket. Walking down the stairs, I found Logan waiting for me at the front door.

"I heard you crying in your sleep, Comet," he said. "You miss dear old dad?"

I nodded. I hadn't heard from him since we arrived in Amoris. "Did he call?" I asked.

"Not yet. He'll probably call when you're at lunch. Just keep your phone close." Logan led me out to his motorcycle. I smiled fondly at the bike, remembering when Logan first bought that bike. I was really young and he let me pick it out.

I got on the bike behind him and he gave me a lift to school, kissing my cheek good-bye. "Have fun and, please Lacey, find a boyfriend." He said before riding off.

I sighed. Yep, I have never had a boyfriend. I never really cared to get one. My father thinks I'm going celibate, which he likes, but everyone wants me to have someone. I walked into the school and quickly found the student council room. In there was a boy with golden hair and golden eyes; wearing a collared, button up shirt, blue tie, pants and shoes. He was pouring over papers and looked very professional.

"Hi, I am looking for the student body president," I said politely.

He looked to me and smiled. "Yes, you're Lacey Xavier. Welcome' I assume all your paperwork is in order."

I handed him my things and he smiled. "Everything is here and ready for filing. Thanks for being so organized. Some students aren't as considerate when it comes to their paperwork." He said.

"Of course…" I said, twiddling my fingers.

He noticed. "Nervous?" he asked.

"Well, maybe a little." I sighed.

"I wouldn't worry." He assured me. "This is a great school with very… interesting students. You'll be fine here."

I nodded and waved goodbye. He was really nice, but seemed so serious and down to the point. I walked out to the courtyard and wasn't looking when I bumped into someone. All I saw was a red shirt with a skull and wings on it before someone asked, "Watch where you're… hey, are you okay?" It was a boy…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I looked up to see a boy with blood red hair that lay straight against his cheeks. His dark brown eyes held concern, but it was replaced by a natural scowl replaced it. "Can't you learn to watch where you're going? Who are you, anyway?" he asked, taking me by the upper arm and helping me stand. With his touch, a feeling of electric shock shot through my body and it made me squeak a little.

"That shouldn't hurt, new girl." He glared at me as he let go of my arm.

I frowned. "Sorry, but it felt like you… shocked me just now…" I explained, rubbing my arm.

The boy huffed. "Like that's happened."

I scoffed at him and asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Castiel." His voice was rough and angry sounding.

"I'm Lacey, the transfer student from New York." I said, fiddling with the strap of my bag.

He didn't respond.

"You know, you're not going to make it far if all you do is glare and growl at people." I turned from him and started to walk away, but froze. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him. "But, you are pretty handsome!"

He was taken back, an almost blush was on his pale cheeks. "What…"

I giggled and walked away, a blush forming on my cheeks when I wasn't facing him. What was I doing? He was a rude, angry, rough-voiced, handsome… shut up, brain! I was a new student and he didn't seem like someone a girl could get along with.

I made it to my homeroom class and was confronted by three girls. There was a main girl, with long, curl blond hair with crystal blue eyes and wore designer clothing. She had two girls behind her; one girl who looked Chinese with a compact with lipstick and a snooty, prissy brown haired girl. The whole lot of them had such an aura of 'I'm-Better-Than-You' surrounding them.

The blond girl sneered at me. "So, you're the new girl? I expected a high-end rich girl, but… you seem like a scrawny little school girl." She taunted me.

I sighed and said, "You know, I was expecting someone to be the jerkish, popular girl; but I didn't expect that you being the mean girl since you are related to Nathaniel. He's your older brother, right? Shouldn't you be following your brother's example?"

She reached for my arm and held it in a tight grip. "Now listen here, new girl, don't think you can come in here and act like you're going to take my place as the queen bee. Also, my dear brother wouldn't think twice before siding with me." She tightened her grip, making me wince. "No one here knows you, so you might just want to stay in the shadows from now on."

My arm was in pain and I was feeling my powers start rivet to my hand. Before I could lose my temper, a hand pulled me away from Amber and I was pressed against a black shirt that had a flaming skull on it.

"Castiel?" I asked in a soft voice.

He was scowling at Amber. "Don't you have something better to do then to bully innocent new girls?" he asked, a protective hand on my shoulder.

Amber's arm returned to her own body, but her glare didn't flatter when she looked at me. "But that girl…"

"Was just putting you in your place. She's right; you should follow your sissy brother's example and just be a goody two-shoes." Castiel smirked at her.

Amber huffed and walked away with her little minions going after her.

Castiel looked down at me and raised an eyebrow at me. "You just picked a fight with the school diva and I had to come in and save you. What's up with that?" he asked.

I glared at him and pulled away from him. "You didn't have to defend me. I could have fought back!"

He smirked and said, "So says the girl with the bruised arm."

I gasped and looked down at my arm. The skin was already turning a deep red color; just like the red color of my blouse. Some purple was there too. "Oh no… Uncle Logan is going to blow a gasket." I muttered.

Castiel blinked before gentle touching my bruise. "She really got ya, huh?" he said softly.

I nodded and blushed when I felt the electric zap me again. It felt so… normal to have his skin touching my own. I blushed and smiled a bit.

His brown eyes looked into mine… the brown in his eyes are like deep chocolate; making my brown eyes seem like a muddy color. And his red hair… much more vibrant than my own…

"Lacey… are you okay?" he asked, his voice a very different tone; nice and concerning.

"UM… I guess so…" I said quietly, my cheeks warming up now that he's talking to me.

Castiel led me to a pair of desks in the back of the classroom and had me sit down, still softly holding onto my bruised arm. He looked at me and said, "You should be more careful. Amber is a firecracker and will do anything for attention. She thinks just because her sissy older brother is the student body president that she can do whatever she wants and she can't get in trouble for it."

"She needs a reality check…" I whispered, touching his hand.

A soft blush appeared on his face.

"Thank you… for caring about me getting hurt. And thank you for saving me." I smiled up at him.

He smiled back held my hand in his. "I think we're going to be good friends."

"I think so too…" I tightened my grip on his hand just a little before pulling my hand away and setting my bag on my desk.

"What about your are? You said something about your uncle?" he asked, still looking at my arm.

"He's really my godfather of sorts. He's my caretaker while I am here in Amoris. He's a good friend of my father's and has really become my uncle and protector in many ways." I explained. "My godmother lives in New York with my father. She's a teacher at his private boarding school for gifted students."

"So, that was him riding the motorcycle this morning?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep. I was the one who picked it out when we went to the lot. I was only five at the time when I picked it out. He's kept it up so well because I picked it out."

"So, you like motorcycles?" he asked, genuinely interested in me.

I nodded and we started talking about different types of motorcycles; even as the class started.

_**Review, please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

School soon ended and I found myself waiting for Logan to get to the school. After awhile, he didn't show and I got a text saying that there was an X-Men emergency outside the small town and wouldn't be back until after midnight. Everyone sends their love, but that doesn't give me a ride home. Sighing, I began to walk home.

"Lacey, where's your caretaker and his awesome motorcycle?" a now very familiar, and welcomed, voice asked behind me.

I turned and found Castiel walking up to me, his stride purposeful and twirling a set of keys on his left index finger. "Well, he had a job to do outside of the town and won't be back till later tonight," I explained, my hands on my hips.

"Need a ride home?" he asked, stopping right in front of me and smirking down at me.

Blushing at the offer, I look down and said, "I guess…"

Taking me by the hand, he led me to the school parking lot and I immediately saw an excellent car: a 1967 Chevy Impala painted vibrant, fire red. It was in very good condition and I was instantly in love with the car. Castiel saw my interest in the car and laughed. "Like what you see?" he asked with a smug grin.

"It's a very sexy car, I must say…" I admitted, walking up to the car and running my hand over the hood.

He laughed and opened the passenger door for me. I got into his car and buckled up, smiling as he closed the door then got into the driver's seat. He started the car and I directed him to my house, laughing how he gaped at my mechanic skills. I didn't mean to brag, but his car's interior needed new leather seating and a new radio.

When we got to my house, he shook his head in disbelief. "There is no way you live here," he said.

"Why is that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I would have seen you move in. I live in the house on the right." He laughed.

"Uncle Logan did mention a red haired punk in the backyard next-door… I didn't think he was talking about you." I remembered.

"Your uncle thinks I'm a punk?" Castiel laughed again.

"Your appearance and attitude don't lend you any help," I mentioned.

He shook his head. "I guess you're right…" He was quiet for a moment before looking at me with softened eyes. "Would it be all right if I walk you to your door?" he asked softly.

This was new; Castiel was being shy… it was a complete turn-around. But, he seemed a little scared to even ask the question. Some girl must have really hurt him… "I would really like that," I said, smiling reassuringly and reaching up to touch his cheek.

With that, he got out of the car and escorted me to the door. He held my hand as we walked up to the door, nudging his shoulder against my own. I giggled and when we stood on my porch, I kissed his cheek and said, "Thanks for today, Castiel…"

"You're welcome, Lacey." He grinned. "So, think I'll be saving your butt tomorrow?"

"I don't know…" I smirked. "Maybe I'll be the one saving your butt tomorrow."

He shook his head and I waved good-bye, walking into my house and leaning against the door when I closed and locked it. Okay, best first day of school ever! I was brought out of my state of happiness with my cell phone ringing with "Cinderella" by Steven Chapman. I answered and said, "Hey, Daddy!"

"How's my baby girl?" he asked, his voice warm and comforting.

"I just had the best first day of school in my life!" I gushed. I went on to tell his about my first day: my classes, the school diva and Castiel.

"Castiel lives next door to you?" Daddy asked after I was done talking about my day.

"Yep; I didn't know until after he told me when he gave me a ride home. Uncle Logan had an X-Men problem outside the town and won't be back till later. I guess I made such a good impression on Castiel today that he gave me a ride home and walked me up to the front door. He opened my car door and… he is really a gentleman underneath that bad boy exterior he seems to have." I collapsed onto the couch.

"I am glad that you have a potential boyfriend, Lacey, but I just ask that you make wise choices and be safe. I will tell Logan to be nice to the boy." Daddy said before saying he had to go. "I love you, my dear star."

"I love you too, Daddy." I hung up and grabbed my backpack.

I trekked up to my bedroom and dumped my homework on the bed, getting ready to do my homework when my stomach growled. Getting a snack first, I grabbed a bag of mini cookies and went to do my homework.

Midnight came quickly after the small pile of homework was done and I was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea and an open bottle of beer for Logan. My senses perked up when I heard the front door open and Logan walked into the house. He looked a little worse for wear and probably needed his beer. I handed him the bottle when he walked into the room and was given a kiss on my forehead.

"Your dad told me about what happened at school. Are you really interested in the punk that lives next door?" he groaned, sitting down across from me.

"Yes, Logan; he defended me from that stupid Amber chick at school and has a very good knowledge of mechanics and rock music. I think the two of you will get along very well." I laughed, taking a sip of my tea.

"Not if he's gonna be dating my girl…" he growled to himself.

I laughed. "Logan, you know that I will always need you. Castiel… he brings a sense of normalcy in my life; the life of a human. I felt normal with him; instead of a freak of nature."

Logan sighed and put his beer down and moved to kneel in front of me. "Lacey, your father doesn't believe you're a freak of nature. Yes, you were raised by mutants, but you were raised to not hate humans. You get along with everyone; that's why you don't go out on missions with us. Besides, you're too cute to be a freak."

I giggled and yawned, my eye lids feeling heavy. Logan carried me up to be and tucked me into bed, setting my alarm for school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The weekend came quicker than I thought possible, allowing me to study in the peace of my own home. Amber made it hard to study at school; stalking me around the school and bothering me. She seemed to have a problem with me spending time with Castiel when she couldn't figure out how to do it. Yeah, she hates me and I'm okay with that. She isn't a great person to begin with.

Saturday morning, I was sitting in my window seat, looking over my notes for history class. About an hour after I finished studying, I was reading and there was something tapping on my window. Putting my book down, I opened my window and looked down to see Castiel in the yard. His dog, Demon, was standing with him and barking up at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, giggling at Demon.

"I want to take you somewhere. Get down here!" Castiel ordered, smirking up at me.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Closing my window, I put on my blue converse and skipped downstairs. I grabbed my travel backpack and headed for the back door, but I felt a hand grab the top of my bag. "Logan?!" I groaned.

"Where are you going?" he asked, laughing at me.

"Castiel wants to take me somewhere. He has his dog with him outside." I explained, disconnecting Logan's hand from my bag.

"What about your study session?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I finished that just before Castiel popped over. Logan, I have my cell phone and pepper spray in my bag, I know martial arts AND Castiel really isn't a bad guy." I scolded the older man. "I'll call when I'm coming home."

Logan sighed and rubbed his face. "Just, be careful, Comet." He kissed my forehead and followed me to the backyard where Castiel and Demon were waiting for me. Demon immediately came up to me and barked happily, licking my cheek when I fell to my knees to hug the huge dog.

"Demon, such a good dog!" I exclaimed happily.

Castiel and Logan laughed at me and Demon, Castiel helping me up from the ground.

Logan narrowed his eyes at Castiel. "So, where are you taking her?' he asked.

I sighed and got my phone out while the boys argued about my safety and how it would be bad for Castiel to take me on a walk through the woods that were basically in our backyards. I texted Daddy, telling him that Logan was stalling a potential 'date' with Castiel; just a walk through the woods with his dog.

The arguing stopped when Logan's phone rang, causing me to hide my phone away. I grinned when Logan glared at me while Daddy chewed him out over the phone. After a few minutes, Logan pointed at me. "I will get you back, Little Girl." He growled.

"You two sound the same when you growl at people," I said, walking toward the woods with Demon following me. Castiel soon followed after they called a truce until Daddy would come and visit next month.

Once we were out of Logan's sight, Castiel asked, "What did you do?"

"I texted Daddy; he had told Logan to not give you a hard time, but he is so protective that he kind of went off the edge. So, he has to just observe you and not say anything until Daddy come to visit next month," I explained, smiling at Demon. The silly dog was chasing after a squirrel.

"So, Logan has a growling problem?" he asked, his voice indicating that he was interested.

I bit my lip, scared to tell him. Logan's growling went hand-in-hand with his mutation. "Well… it's part of his nature…" I whispered.

"What's wrong, Little Red?" he asked, using the nickname Kurt calls me.

"Can you keep a secret?" I stopped walking and leaning up against a tree trunk.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…"

I took a deep breath and raised my right hand to conjure up a comet, fear of rejection filling my body. I looked up to Castiel and didn't see anger, hostility or hate. I saw understanding and a soft smile. "You don't hate me?"

"I can't hate a fellow mutant," he said, blots of electricity circling his hand.

My eyes widened in happiness. "I knew it! You did shock me when we met!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled. "I didn't think that you would be able to distinguish it at a mutation."

I smiled and let my comet extinguish, reaching for Castiel's hand. He let me feel the electricity against my skin and chuckled when I mixed the energy from my comet with the electricity. I sighed in peace and looked up at Castiel's warm brown eyes.

Then, Demon bumped into his owner and we both fell to the ground; Castiel landing on top of me. The both of us turned deep red, but Demon barked happily at us.

"I think Demon is trying to tell us something." I giggled, shyly smiling.

Castiel smirked and helped me stand up, holding my hand as we walked back to my house. I brought him and Demon into the house, the three of us lounging in the living room. Demon fell asleep by the empty fire place while I leaned against Castiel's chest. Castiel was twirling my hair between his fingers, making me sigh contently.

"This feels nice… not living in fear all the time…" I said.

"So, your dad is a mutant too?" Castiel asked.

I nodded. "So is Logan. He is a feral mutant, so the growling and protective natures are part of his personality."

Castiel pulled me closer, burying his face in my hair. This made me smile and whispered, "Everything is going to be just fine…"

Logan watched his goddaughter and her 'boyfriend' lounge on the couch. Professor Xavier had told him about the boy being a mutant and that the two had bonded because of their mutations. During that conversation, Xavier couldn't believe that his daughter was growing up and falling in love. This gave Logan reason to smile at the two; knowing that Lacey was safe.

But, Logan wasn't the only one watching those two. A familiar, green-envy blond stood outside the front window. Watching her man with the new girl was making her blood stir like fire. She would have Castiel for herself… even if that meant getting rid of Lacey Xavier.


End file.
